


thank you

by sweethanjisung



Series: skz random dabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethanjisung/pseuds/sweethanjisung
Summary: "i want to thank you minho. thank you for coming into our lives and making jisung that happiest man on earth."orbang chan remembers watching jisung and minho fall in love





	thank you

“i remember the moment so clearly, almost like it happened to me. changbin, jisung, and i were trying to get any sort of performance time we could to promote 3RACHA. we got turned down a lot, mostly by owners who didn’t believe in our music, and most importantly our lyrics. 

the three of us decided to perform on the streets. we would go to the busiest shopping districts in seoul, and perform until we got asked to leave or until it was too late to stay out. 

one morning, changbin and i turned up to jisungs apartment so we could go out and spread awareness for 3RACHA. we found him still in his bed, asleep. changbin woke him up and i remember jisung distinctly saying how he would rather lie in bed then go out and perform that morning. none of the less, changbin and i forced him up and dragged him all the way down to where we decided to perform that morning.

by the time we arrived, we realized we were too late and that some other artist was performing. as we turned around to find somewhere else to go, jisung stopped us insisting we check out who took our usual spot. we stood near the edge of the large crowd of people and watched as two boys danced along to their song. they were fantastic, their movements were flawless and the crowd watching them could tell. 

when the song was over, i was ready to grab jisung and changbin so we could leave, but before i could, jisung was already approaching one of the dancers. i thought nothing of it at first, jisung is an outgoing person, for all i knew he was asking what song they were dancing too. little did i know, he just met the love of his life, he met minho. 

getting to know minho was and experience. he was loud, he was foolish, and he was perfect for jisung. the two were inseparable. i remember when they went through their first lovers quarrel over something so trivial such as whose apartment they were going to move into. jisungs not one to hold a grudge, but minho is. after they made up, you bet it was nothing but love and cuddles since.

as jisungs friend, i feel like it's my responsibility to not only tell his story of how he came to this day, but also his embarrassing moments that i don't think minho knows about. 

for example, minho, did you know that during one 3RACHA performance, jisung almost tripped and fell off the mini stage we had? he would've if wasn't for a listener being there to catch him, but of course jisung ended up taking the poor girl down with him. how about the fact that when jisung was younger, he wanted to move to the beach in order to become a merman? or when jisung came home from your first date, he gushed about you to changbin and i on facetime for two hours. two hours of nothing but how sweet you were, and how handsome. that's when i realized this was going to last.

when jisung asked me to be his best man, i would admit, i cried. i never pictured my best friend getting married, but now i can't picture him marrying anyone but you.

i need to wrap things up here before jisung drags me off the stage, i did promise him i wouldn't get too sappy. he said he didn't want to cry more tears than what he would already had. 

i want to thank you minho. thank you for coming into our lives and making jisung that happiest man on earth. thank you for introducing us to your group of friends, where three become nine. if it wasn't for you, i may not have met any of the other boys, or my love, woojin. thank you for taking care of jisung when he was sick, or moody. you and i both know how difficult he can get. thank you for loving him endlessly and always being there for not only him, but the rest of us too. you are a really great friend, so thank you for being you and for entering our lives like a blasting ray of light, you big ball of sunshine. 

jisung, ji, j.one, thank you. thank you for being my best friend, for being apart of 3RACHA, for being my platonic soulmate. i know changbin will agree with me when i say 3RACHA would not be who we are today without you. thank you for putting up with my stressful antics, and my creative blocks. thank you for being there after my move from australia turned permanent and i didn't know when i would go home again. thank you for always being someone i can confine in, and always turn to. you're a good man han jisung, and i know that you will be a good husband to minho. but as your elder i feel like i need to tell you this; remember to always listen before talking, do your share of the chores, and that marriage can be hard, and it may seem easier to quit, dont. never give up on happiness.

i finish my speech today with one last thank you to you both. minho and jisung, you both mean so much to me and i hope you realize that. i love you both, and i hope you live the rest of your lives happily in love. may you always find happiness and joy in one another. thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @sweethanjisung for more minsung au!


End file.
